As an absorbent article, one comprising a liquid-permeable top sheet, a liquid-impermeable back sheet, an absorbent body disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet, and a joint section for joining together the top sheet and the absorbent body has been known, wherein the absorbent body has a low basis weight region and a high basis weight region, and wherein the joint section is formed in the low basis weight region (Patent Literature 1). In the absorbent article of Patent Literature 1, the joint section is formed in the low basis weight region in order to reduce the rigidity of the joint section to improve the wearability for the wearer and to prevent liquid from leaking.